Daleks in the City of Lights
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Rose's scream filled the night as she fell ten, no twenty feet.  Her hands searched for anything to hold onto.   Anything.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I would have kept David Tennant as The Doctor forever and Rose would have stayed, too. They're perfect for each other!

I have to admit I'm not good at writing up a real plot with action, so I'm sorry if you don't find this great.

Please review! I don't like to beg for things but please! It took me two hours to write this story, plus a lot of research about the Eiffel Tower and what year Madonna started all that.

**2nd Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics to Papa Don't Preach by Madonna, nor do I own the concept of the Eiffel Tower. I apologize if what I say about it doesn't make any sense, I haven't seen it and I don't know the kind of stairs they have or anything. I tried to research but it's easier said then done.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, marveling at the way the Eiffel Tower lit up at night.<p>

"They call Paris the city of lights," Rose remarked thoughtfully.

"Did they in the 1980s?"

Rose glanced at The Doctor, then at the Eiffel Tower, then back again, laughing. "It's really-"

"Yep, thought it'd be a real easy trip after that thing with Reinette and all. I'm glad to get away. "

Rose smiled. "You didn't really like her much then?"

"Oh," The Doctor grinned, shrugging. "She was a sharp little girl. Not my taste. You know, everything went so slowly in her life."

Rose laughed. "That's true. She had 'the slow path.'"

"Yes she did," The Doctor said. "I'm more of a fast paced person myself."

Before Rose could say anything, he began to sprint down the dim road. Rose opened the TARDIS, called out, "Mickey, we're going," and sprinted after him, her golden blonde hair flying.

* * *

><p>The Eiffel Tower really was beautiful. Even at the late hour, people were standing around it, either dazed by its beautiful lights or by the lover that accompanied them.<p>

Rose giggled as she saw the people around her. "You don't think we-"

"Oh," The Doctor grinned widely, "I'll bet."

Rose laughed. "We look weird," she said. "I'm not wearing blue tights and you don't have a mullet."

"Oh, I look great," The Doctor said. "I've got my suit, my converse, my-"

"I've been meaning to ask you," Rose said, "when you do laundry?"

The Doctor waved his hand. "Oh, when I need to."

"When you need-"

Just then, the people around Eiffel Tower erupted in screams. Rose grabbed The Doctor's hand, horrified, but instead of more screams was greeted with a male voice over a loudspeaker.

"I welcome, Madonna!"

Rose's eyes grew wide, and she began to laugh as the young, thirty year old Madonna stood in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's Madonna!" Rose exclaimed, laughing.

"And she's thirty!" The Doctor exclaimed, laughing.

All at once, a ginormous crowd flooded the Eiffel Tower. The people seemed to have been following her car for hours.

Rose was shoved backwards into The Doctor. He caught her, and then held her back as at least a thousand people swarmed up to Madonna.

Over the shrieks, the first few notes of "Papa Don't Preach" flooded the vicinity.

"You have to see her at the Super Bowl in 2018," The Doctor yelled over the crowd to Rose.

Rose replied inaudibly, then turned to the performance.

"_We're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe_

_Please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep"_

"They still play this song on the 80s station," Mickey remarked, coming up behind them. "It's the first song they play after the 'Where is it Now?' sequence."

"It's right here now," Rose said jokingly, "thanks to The Doctor who wanted to see the 80s."

"Oh, the 80s are great," The Doctor said. "You can do so much different stuff here."

Just then, there was a crash, followed by several screams. These were real ones, though. Rose grabbed The Doctor's arm again.

The Doctor sprinted away.

"Actually, it seems to be the same old thing," Mickey whispered. "We seem to be saving humanity again."

* * *

><p>There were more crashes followed by another scream. The music had stopped, and people were running, screaming, home.<p>

"Let's go," Mickey exclaimed, grabbing Rose's hand and dragging her to the base of the Eiffel Tower, where The Doctor was already halfway up.

"What's happening?" Rose shouted up to The Doctor as she scrambled up the hopelessly dangerous worker stairs.

"Where's the lift, or the visitor stairs?" she asked desperately, stumbling on a metal stair thirteen feet up from the ground.

The Doctor pointed to the side, where the lift stood, unused, next to the tall visitor staircase.

Rose didn't ask why they weren't using either of them. She just scrambled on up, reflecting on the death toll of this excursion. The Doctor seemed to understand, because he glanced down at her, grinning.

"I guess the 80s aren't so different," he called down to her, as he slipped onto the first balcony. Rose followed unsurely.

"Did I ever mention something?" she began, staring down at the 225 feet below her. "I hate heights."

"Don't look down," The Doctor advised. He was heading for next staircase already, a longer, taller one to the second balcony. Rose continued after him, but rather reluctantly.

The second balcony was even higher up, and looking down from it slipped more fear into Rose. There were no stairs up to the top, only a lift, and it didn't appear to be running.

"How are we going to get up?" Rose asked as if that was all that was worrying her.

"I've got to power it," The Doctor said. "My sonic screwdriver should do the trick, but I think there might be some sort of pass code wired in. Tell Mickey to come, would you?"

Rose gulped. She was standing a safe ten feet away from the edge of the balcony, and she didn't wish to get any closer. It was a very long way down, as Mum had only ever reminded her when she came home from school with history about France. The Eiffel Tower was exactly 1063 feet high, and she had to be at least 500 feet up.

She glanced helplessly at The Doctor, but he was working around the lift, pressing buttons and examining luminous panels. Slowly, she slipped up to the balcony.

"Mickey!" she shouted.

There was no resounding call from Mickey. Rose leaned a bit farther. "Mickey, hurry!"

There was a strange sound coming from a few feet below.

Rose leaned farther, painfully aware of how far over she was. "Mickey!"

There was a loud _boom_. People down below screamed, running about more frantically. Rose spun around to stare at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and plunged backwards off the balcony.

* * *

><p>Rose's scream filled the night as she fell ten, no twenty feet. Her hands searched for anything to hold onto. Anything.<p>

Finally, just above the first balcony, Rose's hand slipped through a break in the wrought iron latticing. Slipping her other hand though, Rose continued to scream, wishing for anybody to hear her.

The Doctor was already sprinting down the stairs. His overcoat whipped the night as he halted suddenly just by Rose.

The Doctor slid through the stair railing, dangling off. Rose, clutching the latticing, saw his hand.

"Rose! Rose!"

Rose smiled weakly, aware of the reassuring grin on The Doctor's face.

"I know," she said, staring up at him. "We have to save the world."

The Doctor shook his head, grinning. "No, we have to save you first."

Rose's eyes were shining with tears of relief. Grabbing The Doctor's hand, he pulled her up, away from the air, away from danger.

* * *

><p>The moment she was free, Rose gave a shriek, flinging herself into The Doctor's arms. The next few seconds passed in extreme action. The Doctor, pulling Rose along tightly, sprinted up the stairs. The danger seemed to flit away, even though they were still going up. Up. Up.<p>

Mickey was punching codes into the second balcony elevator faster then ever before. There were many sounds blended together – the sound of an incorrect code, another sound of an incorrect code, another… then the sound of a correct one.

Rose jumped up and down, sprinting after The Doctor and Mickey into the elevator. The doors shut, and Rose was very aware of how fast it was hurtling upwards.

"What did you do it?" she asked Mickey, as she was flung against the wall with such force.

"I guessed the correct codes and – well – made a couple of advancements."

The Doctor cracked a brief grin at Rose before the doors slid open, and they were greeted with the most terrifying scene ever – two Daleks were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

><p>Rose held in her scream and jumped out, ready for action.<p>

The Doctor grabbed her hand, and she grabbed Mickey's nervously.

"The Doctor," said one of the Daleks.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes," he said plainly.

Mickey pulled Rose backwards, allowing The Doctor to stare at The Daleks, his eyes flashing.

"The world will be ours," said the Dalek. "Everyone will be ours."

"Yes, but what good will it do?" The Doctor said in his voice that had no sympathy. "There are only two of you."

The Dalek rolled forward, glinting in the moonlight. "The world will be ours," he repeated, "and we will be in control. Our empire."

The Doctor's eyes were cold. "Your empire until you die," he said softly.

"We do not die," the Dalek said furiously, in all his arrogance.

Rose saw The Doctor throw something to her. Gently, inconspicuously, she caught it, slipping it down below.

The moonlight played a glow on it, and she saw it was the sonic screwdriver. She glanced at Mickey, who mouthed the words, "The _elevator_."

And Rose understood. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"We'll be your prisoners," she said nervously. "Please just don't do this." Her eyes were full of fear, full of anger. She wanted to scream. But The Doctor stared into her eyes, full of reassurance but insistence, and she knew what she had to do. Exactly what she had to do.

"You will be," the Daleks said together, "our prisoners."

"You can take us now!" Rose said in what she hoped was a terrified sounding voice. "Just don't take over the world."

The Daleks rolled forward. "Come Doctor," they chorused. "Be our prisoner."

* * *

><p>Rose followed the Daleks, her hands trembling. She was aware of them saying "Come" and of Mickey shoving her forward, though lightly.<p>

Rose looked up. The Daleks were in the elevator. She stepped forward. Into the elevator, went The Doctor and Mickey, too. It would be all right. She smiled as The Doctor grinned at her. It was his same grin, always the same. She took a deep breath.

The doors were starting to shut. They were getting closer…

Suddenly, there was an explosion of action. Mickey and The Doctor hurtled out, jerking Rose with them. Rose snatched up the sonic screwdriver, put it against the elevator panel, pressed it down-

The elevator went whizzing downwards. Faster and faster. It almost came undone as it crashed down, passing the second balcony, then the first. Then, in a moment that contained many loud screams, smashed into the ground, bursting into flames.

Then Rose was hugging The Doctor, hugging Mickey. Screaming, shrieking, leaping up and down. It didn't matter that they were 1063 feet up in the air, or that it was 1987. It only mattered that they were safe, and they were in the city of lights.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I'm sorry if you didn't. This is my first story except for that short "The Doctor and Rose's Vacation" so please no criticism.<p>

**Thanks to Alessandra and Jayson who reviewed _The Doctor and Rose's Vacation_****! It means a lot!**

Linley :)


End file.
